Individuals who engage in sedentary, office-type work for an extended period usually experience great discomfort, stress, and other health problems associated with the highly hypodynamic nature of office work. Even extensive one-time restriction of movement, like a long air flight, can cause so much discomfort that Boeing Company found it suitable to accept exercise equipment into extremely limited flight space.
Manufacturers have attempted to solve office workers' difficulties by supplying the market with a variety of exercise devices. Under-the-desk treadmills, coupled with adjustable height office desks or over-the-desk stands, are among the most popular. However, the typical treadmill is athletic-oriented equipment and provides ambiguous workforce functionality involving high speed options, workout programs, vital reading sensors, etc. Such sports features may be unnecessary and counterproductive for a work environment.